


your understanding of history

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Rain, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry is enjoying the (poor) weather, to Draco’s confusion.Written for theDrarry MicroficSaturday, 7 November prompt,carefree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	your understanding of history

Harry’s not in the lounge or the kitchen when Draco gets home. Instead, after a few minutes’ clattering around an oversized house, regretting the fact that Kreacher is on holiday, Draco finds him outside, lying on the paving stones of the patio. It’s raining.

“The rain feels nice,” Harry explains.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [RIMBAUD AND THE MODERNIST HERESY](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/757/auto/0/0/John-Tranter/RIMBAUD-AND-THE-MODERNIST-HERESY-1) by John Tranter.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
